


Don't Keep Secrets

by Marza60



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, more than friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marza60/pseuds/Marza60
Summary: Kara and Lena were growing close. Is there something more there. Lena defiantly has heart eyes, but does kara?Not good at writing summaries. BAsicly, its good and ill update often so just read it.





	1. Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I wrote this pretty late at night so sorry for any errors.

Kara had always thought that some girls she knew were pretty, and most of the time she thought that her admiration of them was the only reason she really liked to be around them, or look at them, but the more and more she started to get to know and talk to Lena Luther, her thoughts started to turn on her. Was this more than admiring the CEO? Did she want her confidence, or did she want want her? 

Unfortunately Kara’s mind was busy thinking about the Luther at the wrong time, and she nearly ran into her boss as she was exiting the elevator. Naturally he gave her a disgusted look and Kara nervously adjusted her glasses and slipped by him before he could say a word. She had started to get back on his good side after the whole Kara danvers.com thing, but the only way she was going to truly earn his respect again was to get a great story. That story was going to come from the Luther. 

Lena had started a new project. A secret project. That was weird for Kara because they had started to share everything with each other… well, almost everything. Kara still had her secret, but now Lena had one of her own too, and it frustrated Kara. What was so important that she couldn't tell Kara? But Kara knew she would be the first to get an exclusive, she just had to give it time, and until then, she was going to get as much info from Lena as possible. Including stopping by her office at lunch time to make sure she ate, or asking her if she wanted to come to game night, and even went as far as landing on her balcony as Supergirl just to make sure she was ok. 

Lena on the other hand was having a very hard time keeping her secret. She had only one person she wanted to tell, and it was the blond reporter she had been eyeing since they first met. Lena assumed that Kara wasn't into her because she had Mike. Mike Lena thought, such a fuckboy name and he is not good enough for Kara. Kara is too good for this world. Kara deserves so much more than what he can offer her, i mean he is a bartender for crying out loud. She picked a bartender over— Much like Kara, Lena’s thoughts were betraying her and she didn't notice her assistant Jess was standing in front of her desk waiting for eye contact before telling the CEO her agenda for the day. 

The only thing they were both looking forward to was the movie marathon that was taking place at Kara’s later that evening. Lena had never heard of any of the movies that Kara had mentioned, but she wanted to spend the time with her, so she agreed. It was getting late and she wanted to be a bit more comfortable while watching a movie so decided that she was going to go change before heading to kara’s house. 

Kara: Hey Lena let me know when you are on your way! so glad you decided to join us tonight!! :)

Lena smiled at the text and couldn't help but notice the cute smilie face that just made Kara so Kara. 

Lena: Im just going to change into something more conferable and i will be there shortly! 

Kara was hoping to get the CEO alone for awhile so she could see if her feeling for the Luther were the normal friend feelings, or something more. Of course she wouldn't straight up ask her a question like that. She was trying to think of a good way to bring it up when her phone started buzzing like crazy. 

Alex: Hey sis. Something came up. Can’t make it tonight, neither can Maggie, but don't worry everything is ok! I’ll call you later!

Weird. 

James: Hey Kara, i still have some work left to do here at the office and i don't think movie night is in the cards for me. Next time. Sorry. 

At least she still has-

Whinn: Kara don’t kill me but I promised I’d get this taking device done for J’honn. Love you! have fun!

Kara’s face started getting really hot and red. That was everyone except Lena. When she said she wanted some alone time, she didn't mean this much. No there was no way she could just have a movie marathon with just Lena. She would see it as a date. 

Kara pulled out her phone to tell Lena that something came up and she was going to have to reschedule. But Lena was too quick. 

Lena: Hey I'm like 5min out! Can’t wait!

Kara was stuck.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!

As Kara nervously waited for the longest five minutes of her life to end, she was pacing back and forth in her living room too fast for any human. She didn't even realize she was doing it until there was a knock at the door and Kara was at the door before the first knock ended. She didn't open it right away, instead, she counted to five then opened it to see Lena’s afce smiling at her with her perfect hair falling over one shoulder. 

Lena didn’t normally wear her sweatpants around other people but she figured it would be better that way and she knew Kara wasn't going to judge her for it, and neither would her friends. Lena was comfortable around Kara and wanted her to know that. 

“You in sweats?” Kara said surprised by the casualty of the CEO. 

“Yeah, normally I don’t wear them in public especially since I'm the CEO of a major company, but i figured tonight was a special occasion.” Lena said with a smile on her face. 

“Of course. Its a nice change!”

Lena followed Kara into the kitchen, but she noticed that nobody else was there yet.

“Am I early?” Lena asked. 

Kara felt her face starting to heat up. “No you're not. Everybody bailed at the last minute, literally right before you texted me saying you where almost here, if you want, you don't have to stay, we can always do it another time.” Kara wanted to stop talking but her nerves got the best of her and she continued. “I know this wasn’t what you were expecting it to be just us and if that is too weird for you-“ 

Lena cut her off by placing her hand over Kara’s mouth. 

“It’s not weird. If you think it’s weird, then yes, I would love to reschedule, but first i need you to be quiet ok?” Lena waited for a nod from Kara before she removed her hand. 

“I wouldn't mind the company.” kara said with a shy smile. 

“Good, because I don't get all dressed up for just anybody” Lena laughed. 

They both went to the living room with a glass of wine in hand. Lena decided she was going to sit on the couch that gave Kara just enough room to sit next to her but saw her try to find a spot to sit that was going to give Lena just a bit more room. She settled for sitting on the couch as well, just far enough so she didn't feel uncomfortable. Lena noticed the space, but decided to let it go for tonight. 

Kara put the first movie in. It was the Lion King. Kara when on to explain how this was her favorite movie and how much she loved Simba. 

“I’ve never seen it.” Lena said.

“YOU’VE NEVER SEEN THE LION KING!?” said Kara with a dropped jaw. 

Lena loved how emotional Kara got about things. Kara was probably the best person in Lena’s life. She was so sweet and always looked for the good in people. She was true to her beliefs and was always concerned with how people were feeling. Sometimes Kara new there was something wrong with Lena before she realized it for herself and always made time to try to cheer her up. 

Not only was Kara beautiful on the inside, but she was absolutely stunning to look at. Her long blond hair that seemed so soft, and her muscular arms had always made Lena’s heart beat a little faster. The moments that made Lena breathless was when she looked into Kara’s deep blue eyes. She had seen blue eyes before of course, but there was so much more than just blue eyes. Kara’s eyes said everything. When people say they eyes were the window to the soul, she never truly understood that until she looked into Kara’s. There was something about them that just made Lena feel safe. Feel loved. 

“What,” Kara said noticing that Lena was just staring at her. 

Lena panicked a little not realizing how long she had been looking at the blond. “Nothing, I just think its cute you get so worked up about a kids movie.” 

“This movie is more than just a ‘kids movie’ Lena. It’s about being who you truly are and how you can’t run from that no matter how hard the past may have been. It was my favorite movie when I first landed here..” Kara tried to find a way to cover up what she ad just said, “with the Danvers.” 

“You never really talk too much about you're childhood.” Lena said. “What was little kara like? What was her life like?” 

“It was perfect.” Kara said with a bit more sad tone. “I had everything, everyday was just perfect.”

“I’m sorry i didn't mean to make you upset.”

“No, its fine. It’s nice to talk about it sometimes. Everybody thinks that I am to fragile to bring up the past, but honestly, thats why I like this movie so much. It has some wise words in it that everybody can relate to. My favorite part in the movie is… you know what. I’ll just point it out when we get to that part.” Kara smiled.

Kara noticed that Lena started to cry as Simba watched his dad die, and she tried to hide it, but Lena, to Kara’s surprise, grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Kara moved a little closer to comfort Lena. 

By the time Simba saw his own reflection in the water, there was no hiding the tears coming from Lena’s eyes. Kara decided not to ruin it by saying that that was her favorite part. And soon the movie ended. Kara reached for the remote and started to get up before she felt Lena tighten her grip on Kara’s hand. She looked over to see Lena completely emotional. 

“That movie. It. Is that how you felt as a kid?” Lena asked. 

“Mostly.” Kara weakly smiled. “When Simba saw his dad in the clouds, that was my favorite part. When I was little, I used to look to the sky hoping that i could see my mother in the sky like he did, but it never happened. As I grew up I started to understand the movie a bit more. Even with my family gone, they are still with me. I think the hardest thing for me to see was that I was starting to look more and more like my mom. I remember where I came from, and I remember my family, and in a small way, i think that it’s the pain, and the hurt, that makes a person…I know that’s what made me.” 

Lena suddenly wrapped her arms around Kara. Both women enjoying the closeness they felt to each other decided to hold that moment for a bit longer. Kara was the first to start to pull away. 

If there is a time to talk about feelings, now was that time, kara thought o herself. 

“Lena, I just want you to know that you mean so much to me. You have always meant so much to me. I know you said you have never really had family before and I think that you should know that I can be your family..” 

Lena wiped the tears away and spoke “You already are my family Kara, you are my home.” 

Kara couldn't help but start to lean closer. Their lips we only a few inches apart before Alex burst into the apartment making both of them jump and pull away. 

“Did we miss movie night?” Alex ask as she held up a bottle of whisky and Maggie followed trying to stop her from intruding on the moment she knew they were having. 

“Um yes. Movie night is over Alex go ho-“ 

“No,” Lena jumped in. “I just realized i have an early meeting tomorrow and i should get home.” she finished half way to the door already. “Thank you Kara, i’ll, um, I’ll get ahold of you later.” 

And just like that she was gone. Kara rolled her eyes at her sister and tried to chase down Lena. Brushing past Alex who seemed to have no idea why Kara was mad at her. 

“What did I do?” Alex asked and she turned to Maggie who just shook her head and opened the bottle of whisky. 

Lena was surprisingly fast and was almost out of the apartment building before she heard Kara call after her. 

“Lena. Wait. I’m sorry i didn't know she was coming over. Can we please talk about, can we talk?” Kara asked hoping she would get a chance to explain her feeling. 

“Kara, it’s fine, I think the movie had me very emotional and I was looking for comfort” Lena lied and regretted it when she saw how much her words hurt Kara. 

“Oh.” Was all she got from the blond. 

“I mean-“ Lena started again.

“No, i get it.” Kara interrupted and started to turn away. 

Lena did the only thing she could think of to get Kara to stay and listen to her explanation. She grabbed Kara’s wrist and pulled her in for a kiss.


	3. After Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. I wrote this at 3am but I hope you like it! Let me know 
> 
> Also sorry its kinda short the next one will be longer!

Lena couldn't believe that she was kissing Kara and she had a million thoughts running through her head, but they faded fast when she felt Kara’s lips start to move with hers. Kara was kissing her back. All Lena could do was melt into the kiss. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s waist making sure to not pull at her too hard, but she wanted to feel Lena with her in that moment. Lena moved her hands to the blonds face. At some point Kara had started to push Lena back until her back was on the wall. The kiss that started as an innocent kiss rapidly turned into a heated moment that neither of them expected. 

“Kara” A voice came from being. At that Kara pulled away from Lena immediately dropping her hands recognizing the voice.   
There was no way to explain what had just happened, anybody could see that the emotions behind that kiss were true. So all she could do was look down at her feet in shame. 

“I can’t do this right now.” And with that they turned away and was out the door of the apartments as fast as they had appeared. 

“Lena, I’m sorry but i have to fix this. Can I please call you tomorrow, or even as soon as i can clear this up…But i’m not sure how long that will take and you might be asleep,” Kara started rambling again. “But if you want you can text me, or call me when you can, if you get a moment.”

Lena waited for her to finish and smiled as Kara’s face got red. “Text me when you get it cleared up.” then smiled and walked out the door and got in the car waiting for her. 

“Crap.” Kara half whispered and ran into her apartment faster than Alex could process what was going on, changed into her suit and before leaving out the window, stopped and looked at Alex drinking her whisky and said “youre not off the hook. I still need to talk to you about knocking.” and then left. 

Kara was scanning the city with no sign of the person she was looking for. It had only been 10 minutes. How far could they have gotten. Finally she stopped the person she was searching for and landed right in front of them.

“Mon-El. I think we need to talk.”

“Need to talk? About what? About how i just saw my girlfriend kissing another person? is that what we need to talk about?” Mon-El said with a bit of aggression in his voice. 

“I didn't know that was going to happen. And I feel horrible about hurting you.” Kara tried to explain.

“But you don’t feel about the kiss its self?” Mon-El asked as he searched for the answer in her eyes, but he already knew her answer “You have feeling for her. Feelings that are stronger for her than the ones you have for me. I can already see it. I knew that was coming, but i was hoping i was wrong.” 

“How did you know” 

“The way you look at her. And the fact that every time I try to surprise you with lunch at CatCo, you are with Lena, but the real give away Kara, is your smile you have whenever she is around. I can spot it from another world.”

“I didn’t know I was that easy to read…and I am sorry. But I don't think that its going to work between he two of anymore. Not after tonight. I hope you can forgive me and eventually we can be friends, because I do have feelings for you, but” Kara was agin inturuped.

“I know. You can’t argue with love Kara.” Mon-El smiled at her. “So what do guys on this planet do after they get dumped?” He asked trying to lighten the mood. 

“Typiclly they go try to prove they are not hurt by sleeping with another girl, but I suggest you just have a drink too at the alien dive bar.” Kara laughed. 

“you know, that actually sounds pretty good right now. I think ill do that” Mon-El took it a lot better than Kara though he was going to and watched as he put is hands in his pockets and headed for the bar. 

Landing in her apartment a few moments later, Kara found a note from Alex .  
Hey sis, I still don't know what i did or why you are mad at me but if you forgive me, Ill bring you Pizza tomorrow. :)  
Alex 

Kara laughed at the note a quickly shot Alex a text.

Kara: I’ll take the pizza. 

Alex: Only if you're not mad at me anymore.

Kara: I guess I forgive you, but you really should learn to knock.

Alex: I didn't know i was intruding on anything i swear. 

Kara: Dont worry about it. I still got what I wanted ;)

Alex: gross.

And with that kara set her phone down and changed into something more comfortable. Got into bed and started to remember the moment she had with Lena not too long ago. She glanced over at her alarm clock and thought to herself it might be too late to text the CEO. She would just do it tomorrow. But before she knew it, she had her phone in her hand and already sent a simple text to Lena.

Kara: Hey

It took Lena longer than normal to reply and Kara figured that she must have fallen asleep. 

Lena: hey you. How did it go? I’m sorry i shouldn't have done that. I should have talked to you first.  
Kara: Im glad you did that you did. It was nice.

Lena laughed at her phone and couldn't help but think about how innocent Kara was.

Lena: I hope so. Lunch tomorrow? I think we should talk. 

Kara: Absolutely! I’ll see you tomorrow! 

And with that both women lay in bed thinking of each other. Lena was the first to fall asleep. Kara was about to fall asleep before she realized she had just accepted to go on a date with Lena.


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. The next chapter. Let me know what you think! seriously. Leave some comments people! What do you want to see happen?

Lena was busy all day. She had meetings with investors and board members. She hated these kind of days the most because most of the time she had to prove herself to a bunch of old men sitting around a table. She could tell that they thought that a woman didn't have what it takes to run a multi-billion dollar company. It was a lot of backhanded complements and fake smiles. The only thing Lena really wanted to focus on was Kara. She continuously checked her watch and counted down the hours until she could take her lunch break and meet Kara at a small restaurant. Lena put a lot of thought into where she was going to take her, sure she could have chosen to take her to a nice expensive restaurant and try to win her over with the fact that she had a lot of money and thought thats not the way to get Kara to liker her. Lena didn't want to show off her money or pretend to be somebody she's not. Thats why she started to have feelings for Kara in the first place. She never had to try to impress her, never had to prove herself. Kara believed in Lena from the start and she didn't want to start to pretend to be somebody she's not. Now was the time to see if Kara truly liked Lena for who she really was. 

 

The hours and minutes seemed to be ticking on slower and slower as it got closer to 12:30. Normally by now Lena was wishing that time wasn't ticking by so fast so she could get more work done, but today was special and she just wanted to leave work, and it is surprisingly hard to get the CEO to leave the office. Sometimes, Jess, her assistant, would leave before Lena and come to work the next day early to find Lena asleep on the couch in her office, still in the same cloths as the day before. Lena had prepared for nights like this and had a hidden closet with some simple business attire in it. Jess would even refuse to go home until Lena left forcing Lena to go home because she wasn't going to make her stay in the office overnight. 

 

She was soon able to shake hands with the men and give a dirty look to the men that thought it was ok to put their hand a little further down her back when following her out of the conference room. 

 

As soon as they were out of ear shot, she whispered “pigs” under her breath and made her way to her office. When she got to her desk, she smiled at the text form Kara.

 

Kara: So you're not going to make me feel fat by not eating Pizza right? You aren't going to eat a vegan pizza are you? 

 

Lena: I’ll see what i can do 

 

Kara had woke up that day after barley getting any sleep. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning wishing she was able to get Lena off her mind. She was excited and nervous about the lunch date with Lena, much like the nerves you get on your first day back to school, or starting a new job, but thanks to her alien skin, which was perfect all the time, Kara didn't have to worry about getting dark circles under her eyes. When she finally did get out of bed, she zoomed in and out of her closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear. By the time she settled on a dark blue button up and tight grey slacks, there was a pile of clothes on her bed. Kara let her blond waves lose and settle over her shoulders. She slipped on her glasses and took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door to work. 

Kara watched the clock like a 90’s tv show until it was time for her to make her way to the restaurant. Avoiding Snapper as much as she could she decided to take the 32 flights of stairs down to the main floor. Luckily the restaurant Lena chose was only a few blocks from the office. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath, collected her self and opened it with a smile on her face. Immediately seeing Lena who was sitting at a table talking to the waiter that seemed to take interest in her, Kara felt very jealous and protective all of a sudden and her smile started to disappear. She stood there for a moment longer before making her way towards Lena. When Lena did notice Kara, she smiled and in return, that put the smile back on Kara’s face. 

“I’m glad you could make it.” Lena said as she wrapped Kara in a hug and Kara unknowingly hugged her back with a little more strength then necessary. “Who knew such a small person was so strong?” Lena laughed as they released each other and took a seat.

 

“Yeah well you know, I workout.” Kara said already embarrassed by her own words. 

 

“Yeah I can tell.” Lena replied now also embarrassed. 

 

“I’m sorry i took off so quick last night.” Kara said “But i needed to explain to Mon- to Mike.” she corrected herself. 

 

“About that, thats part of the reason i asked you to lunch. Kara, I don't expect you to break up with him, especially not for me, but I feel like we have to lay everything out on the table., no matter how embarrassed we get. I just wan to be honest with you.” Lena explained. 

 

“Well if we are being honest, I already did break up with him.. and I did it because there was something behind that kiss.” Kara said while fidgeting with her hands under the table. “Please stop me if I'm wrong, but last night, that kiss, it just felt right.” 

 

Lena smiled and looked down at her own hands in her lap trying to hide the embarrassment starting to take effect and turned her cheeks red. “I thought so too.”

 

“So again stop me if I'm wrong, but I feel like we owe it to ourselves to give this a shot?” 

 

Before Lena could respond the waiter returned to take their order and flirted more with Lena, who was now smiling at how jealous Kara was getting. As soon as he left she waited for Kara to notice that she was looking at her before speaking. 

 

“Where you jealous just now?” Lena teased.

 

“Nooo.” She said as she grabbed the glass of water and raised it to her lips “I don't get jealous Lena.” Kara tried to play it cool as she took a drink but the liquid went down the wrong pipe and sent Kara into a coughing fit while Lena sat across the table laughing. 

 

As soon as Kara was done coughing now with her face red, Lena spoke again, “Right. My mistake.” 

 

“Look. Before he comes back again, can you please tell me how you feel about the kiss?” Kara asked. 

 

“I don’t just kiss anybody… I actually have wanted to kiss you for awhile now, but i never thought you had feelings for me, and I thought I was going to have to settle for just being friends with you, but now, i cant settle for just friends. Kara, i want this to be more, I want to give this a shot.” Lena smiled as she looked for something in Kara’s eyes to tell her that she wanted this too. 

 

Kara started to speak “I want to give this a shot t-“

 

“Alright,” the waiter spoke cutting Kara off, “Your pizza,” placing the pizza in front of Kara who was staring him down, “And for this beautiful lady your salad.” Still only looking at Lena, “Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

“Thanks.” Kara said aggressively.

 

“Kara,” lena reached across the table and grabbed her hand, “are you sure you're not jealous?” she said smiling. 

 

“I’m just tired of being interrupted.” Kara said with a half smile. “Any way like i was saying,-“

 

“I’m sorry but ma’am,” the waiter reappeared, “I just have to say you are so beautifu-“ 

 

“She’s not single! She's with me!” Kara nearly yelled at him. 

 

And at that, he walked away. Lena’s smiled as Kara realized what she had just said and hung her head in shame. 

 

“So Miss. Danvers. If I'm not single, does that mean you want to give this a shot too?” Lena asked, “And answer quick before you get interrupted again.” Lena joked. 

 

“Yes.” Kara said fast and smiling. 

 

The rest of the lunch was spent talking about nothing really important but still fulfilling. And soon Lena realized what time it was and how she had to hurry back to the office before she missed her meeting with her new partner. Lena and Kara both walked out of the restaurant, Kara holing her arm out so lena could wrap hers through it. once they were outside, Lena removed her arm and turned to face Kara. 

 

“I don’t normally do PDA, but I really have been wanting to kiss you again.” Lena admitted. 

 

“You know you don't have to ask for permission right?” Kara asked pulling at the lapels on Lena’s jacket leaning in for a kiss. 

 

This kiss was a lot slower than the first. And Kara felt her heart start to beat faster matching Lena’s heartbeat. Kara didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay like this forever. She felt like time had slowed and that all the noise had faded to silent, all she heard was Lena heart thudding in her chest. 

 

Lena broke the kiss staying only a few centimeters away from Kara’s lips, she smiled. Bringing reality back to her mind, she leaned in for another quick kiss and left the blond standing there as she winked at her and got in the car. 

 

At that moment, Kara knew she had to tell Lena who she really was. She knew that she was already falling for the CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of jealous Kara? Also who watched the episode tonight. Lena in that dress... damn.


	5. Where Did She Go

Kara had been happier in the past week then she had been since she landed on earth. She was even more happy then when she decided to be Supergirl. Although she found it starting to get hard to balance being Kara, and up and coming reporter, a good sister, Supergirl, and now a good girlfriend, she was still happy with the way things were going in her life. 

 

As Kara flew around the city not expecting to find any trouble, it had been quiet for weeks now, but as Supergirl, she still needed to show people she was around. As she flew, she decided that she was going to swing by Lena’s office and make sure she was going to leave in time to meet her at 7pm. That was the one great advantage to being Supergirl and a girlfriend, making sure her girlfriend wasn't working too hard without seeming to be annoying. She landed on the balcony to see Lena looking at some plans on her laptop. From the small glimpse she got, she was intrigued, but Lena heard her land and shut her computer and walked over to unlock the balcony door for Supergirl. 

 

“What bring you here, sure their is more important things to do than to check up on me.” Lena laughed at the surprise visit of the super hero. 

“Kara wanted me to make sure you weren't working too hard if I had the chance to stop in.” She explained. 

“I should text her.” Lena said as she pulled out her phone and started typing.

 

Kara panicked because her phone was in her left boot and she had a special text tone for Lena that was defiantly recognizable. She had to act quick before Lena was done typing. So she did the only thing she could think of. Create a distraction. 

 

Kara swooped Lena up in her arms and hovered above the floor. She knew Lena hated flying but she had to do it before Lena found out who she was without being able to tell her properly. 

 

“I think you are in danger.” Kara said as she flew out the window with Lena in her arms. Kara smiled when she felt the arms around her tighten, she loved holding Lena this way, even if she couldn’t tell Lena right away who she was, she loved how close she was to Lena. Kara pretended to X-Ray vision the building to keep her distraction in tact, and then decided it was a time to take the CEO back into her office. Lena surly forgot that she was going to text me by now, Kara thought. 

“Well, that was exciting.” Lena said as her feet touched back on solid ground. “You know i hate flying. Sometimes i think you do that just to scare me.” Lena said walking to get a glass of water. 

“Yes Miss. Luthor. I live to get you over your fear of flying. It is the safest way to travel, and especially if you are with me.” Kara said confidently hoping that when the day comes that she does tell Lena who she is, Lena will trust her enough to let Kara take her to her favorite part of the city… above it. “Anyway, don't forget. Kara. 7pm.” And with that she zoomed out the window and back to her own apartment. 

By the time she had landed, the song ‘I Spy’ was playing on her phone. It was a text from Lena.

Lena: Don’t worry. I didn't forget about you. You don't have to send Supergirl as a reminder! But thank you. I will see you at 7.

Kara smiled at her phone and sent a text back.

Kara: Just want to make sure! All i did was mention it to her, and she said she would make sure you were out of the office. 

Lena loved that Kara and Supergirl were such good friends. She loved that they both cared so much to check up on her and was very happy that Supergirl could protect Kara in ways that she couldn’t. 

Lena: Ok well I'm safe and I will see you at 7 sharp. 

Kara started to clean her apartment so Lena wouldn't yet see that most of the time she had a lot of chines food and tried on almost every price of clothing on before finally deciding on what to wear. Kara was very lucky that she had super speed or else she would be late to work everyday. 

As the time started to near 7 Kara was eating for the text for Lena saying she was on her way up. The time continued to tick by and still nothing from Lena. Kara decided to text her to she if she was almost there. 

Kara: OMG did you actually forget about me?

She waited for a response, but she got nothing. It was 7:10. 

Kara: Lena are you just running late?

7:20 

Kara: Ok now I'm starting to get worried. Please call me. 

7:30

Kara: I’m going to call Jess to see is she knows where you are. Lena answer your phone! 

Kara did just that. She called the assistant. “Hey Jess, its Kara, do you have any idea where Lena is?”

“Um, she left here about 6:30, said she was going to see you, did she not get there?” Jes started to sound a little scared. 

“She never made it. Thanks Jess, I’ll find her.” and Kara hung up the phone and changed back into her Supergirl suit and flew out the window. 

Kara used her super hearing to see if Lena was anywhere close and had no luck, she circled the city 5x and scanned every building for any trace of Lena, but she was gone. 

Lena was gone and Kare couldn't find her. She did the first thing that propped into her mind, went to the DEO and started to gather a team together to search for Lena. 

 

“Whinn. I need you to hack Lena’s phone and see if she still has it with her and where she is.” Kara said without explaining anything to him. 

“Kara, i promise you, she not cheating on you, you don't need me to track her.” He laughed.

 

Kara with an unenthusiastic look stared at him and he started to do as told. “Im not jealous. Im concerned. She was supposed to meet me at 7 and she’s not answering her phone. Jess said she left the office at 6:30. Tell me where her last location was and Ill go check it out.” Kara said watching him work from over his shoulder. 

“Kara, it looks like she is a few feet from the entrance of LCorp. Are you sure she's not there?” He asked.

 

Before he got an answer, Kara was half way to her destination. She landed with a thud on the sidewalk, and there she found Lena’s phone broken. The screen was cracked like she dropped it. She also found one of Lena’s shoes in the street. 

 

“Somebody took her.” Kara breathlessly whispered. "She was taken."

 

Kara dropped to her knees and started to tear up.


	6. I Can't Lose her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Let me know what you think!

The loss of somebody special is different for a lot of people. Some get sad and wallow, some try to avoid the problem, and some get angry. They focus everything they have into their work. It was very dangerous for Kara to be angry. She worked overtime to find Lena. Her eyes were not the same soft blue the normally were, they were dark, empty, they were scrary. Alex had noticed this and tried to get Kara to go home and rest, trying to assure her that they would do everything to find Lena, but her pleads were not use. Kara Ignored everything Alex was saying. She moved faster than normal, checking the city for any clue to were she could have been taken, she reviewed security films pulled fro LCop. She knew every detail that was presented to her. 

 

Alex was getting concerned. When Kara wasn't upstairs with the other DEO agents, she was downstairs crumbling cement blocks into dust. The power that was coming out of Kara was much more intense than Alex had ever seen. Her sister was losing control of her powers and Alex knew she had to get Kara to calm down before she did something she would regret. Eventually after pleading with Kara for over an hour, she convinced her to go to her apartment and try to sleep, just for a bit. 

 

Kara had been home for a few hours and Alex was going to take her some food. Stopping out side her apartment door, Alex could hear her sister crying. Alex opened the door, set the food on the counter and went to wrap her sister in a hug. With her knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around them, all kara did was lean into the hug and continued to cry. They sat there for a good ten minutes before there was any words exchanged. 

 

“I can’t lose her” Kara whispered with tears running down her cheeks. “I cant lose somebody else. I don't think Ill be able to do it again.”

“We are going to find her.” Alex said looking her sister in the eyes. “I wont let anything happen to her. I wont let you lose anybody else Kara. I promise.” 

“I should see if there are any new signs of her in the city.” Kara said as she wiped away the tears. 

“Will you at least eat something first, then i promise, I will go with you.” Alex asked with an concerned look on her face.  
Kara quickly ate to assure her sister she was ok, and that she was still Kara. Then they both left the apartment. Alex insisted on driving so Kara could save her energy for the search, and eventually the rescue. 

 

“Mon-El” Alex said as she answered her phone. “Wait slow down, what are you saying?” Alex pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker for Kara could hear as well, knowing Kara could hear anyway. 

 

“I think I know where Lena is.” He said again. “I think my mother took her.” 

Before Alex knew it. Kara had ripped the phone from her hand. “Your mother? Where is she!?” 

“I-I don’t know, but I know she always travels with weapons from Dax, I’m having Whin search for their radiation signature right now. Kara you should come to the DEO.” 

“Alex either you speed up or you'll need to unlock my door.” Kara said slightly treating teared Alex, but Alex knew it wasn't personal and floored it. They were at the DEO in 2 min, and new record for Alex. 

“Whin,” Kara said. “Anything?” 

This was the first time Kara sounded as if she had hope. 

“I think they are outside the city, actually I'm almost positive. The radiation level is out of control. If thats them, they have a lot of weapons Kara.” He said. 

“I’m going.” Kara said turning to her sister.

“Please be careful. Back up will her there soon. Ill put a team together right now.” Alex said pulling her sister in for another hug. 

 

As Kara flew through the sky, she noticed a high pitched noise coming from the warehouse, it was a very distinct noise, one kara had never heard only once before. It was the noise the alien detection device had made when activated. Lena was there. 

 

Trying to use her Xray vision she found that the warehouse was encased in a lead paint. 

 

Kara burst through the ceiling landing in the middle of an army of Dax warriors. Before there was any fighting, Kara heard her. Lena was defiantly here. Making quick work of the worriors, She sprinted teared the sound of Lena’s voice. 

 

“I’m telling you, you're not going to get away with this. I will find a was to stop you.” Lena said calmly. 

“Somebody shut her up so i can focus” Kara heard Rhea say.  
Kara burst into the room just in time to see Lena take a blow to the face by the end of s spear that one of the guards was holding. This thew Kara’s fear to anger. 

 

Kara quickly made her way to the guard that hit Lena and he was the first to hit the ground with a thud, then the other 3 guards that were around Lena. Kara fighting her way towards Rhea, who didn't seem scared or concerned on how close supergirl was getting to her. 

 

When they were finally close enough and there were no other guards, Kara headed Rhea speak. 

 

“You Khryptonians always think you are better than everybody else.” Then there was pain. A lot of pain. It was sharp ripping through her whole body forcing a scream out of Kara who was trying to find the source. Thats when she saw it, the gun that Rhea held was filled with green bullets. Again Rhea fired, this time hitting Kara in the leg forcing her to fall onto all fours. 

“I remember when you found that we were allergic to lead, how my own son used one of these on me, or tried to, I found it only right that I use one on you.” She said admiring the gun. 

“Where did you get that.” Kara said trying to sound as intimating as possible while struggling to get up. 

“From your planet, a lot of it landed on Dax after it exploded, thought it might come in handy, actually you can thank Mon-El for giving me the tip. He didn't mean to, he just seemed very concerned when he saw it on the ship, made me think that it might be good to have when Kara Zr-El decided to pa a visit.” 

Kara knew she couldn't win, knew that Rhea had the upper hand, and now wished the backup was here. 

 

“Now you see, you never really think of a plan do you. You came in here alone, controlled by emotions. Well ‘Supergirl’ I've been thinking about how to get rid of you for awhile now. I saw you and Lena were good friends so i came to her as a new partner, but then when I found that you tow had started dating that was even better. I knew you would do anything to find her, I just had to keep her hidden till my special weapon was done. Tell me does this hurt? She asked then fired another shot into Kara’s arm and smiled as Kara yelped at the pain. 

 

There was blood starting to drench the suit Kara was wearing. And Kara could feel herself start to get lightheaded. With every ounce of energy she had, she left up towards Rhea and fought her till she couldn't anymore. To Kara’s surprise, when she fell to the floor, a knocked out Rhea fell next to her, before passing out she heard the sound of combat boots running towards her and Lena yelling for her to wake up. 

 

 

It had been 3 days and Kara still hadn't opened her eyes. Lena didn't leave her side then whole time. Making sure she was still breathing. Forcing Alex to tell her everything about Kara and the effects kryptonite had on her. 

 

Lena was there next to the yellow sun bed when Kara started to stir awake. When Kara did open her eyes, she was met with the green eyes that she had missed so much. 

 

“Hey” Kara said weakly. 

“Hey?” Lena laughed, “after all that I just get a hey?”

“Mhmm.” Kara smiled closing her eyes again. 

“Well Supergirl, when you wake up, I think you have some explaining to do.” Lena leaned in under the sun lamps and kissed Kara on the forehead. 

When Kara did wake up again, Lena was gone. Feeling strong again, Kara made her way through the DEO looking of Lena. 

“Kara, you look a lot better.” Alex said stopping Kara’s search.

“Alex. Thank you. I know it was you who saved me.” Kara said wrapping her sister in a hug. 

 

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you there” Alex notice she didn't have Kara’s full attention, and decide she would give her the information she knew Kara was looking for. “Lena is at her apartment getting some new clothes, Said she would be right back. But she probably just got there if you two want some privacy.” Alex said. “oh and , she's kinda scary when she want to know something. She had me sweating when she basically intaragqated me to get information about how you were doing.” Alex smiled. 

 

“Thank Alex, I’ll call you later?” Kara asked walking backwards waiting for and answer that was just a simple nod form Alex. 

 

Kara flew to the balcony of Lena’s pent house and landed softly to not scare the women packing up clothing into a suitcase. When Lena heard the soft thud, she opened the door and wrapped Kara up into a tight hug that was returned equally as strong. 

 

“I guess i do have some explaining to do” Kara whispered into Lena’s neck. 

“You think?” Lena said pulling far enough way to look in Kara’s eyes. 

“I was going to tell you.” Kara started. “I wanted to tell you the night you were kidnapped. I had it all planned out. We were going to have a good dinner and a glass of whine, i was going to tell you that i had something important to tell you then show you the suit, but you never came. I promise Lena i wasn't going to keep you in the dark, but I also know that you didn't sign up for dating and alien, so if me being supergirl isn't ok with you, i will understand if you don't wan to date me anymore. I just couldn’t lose you.” 

“Kara, I already knew. Ive known for awhile now. I did sign up for dating SUpergirl, but i was waiting for you to tell me.” Lena said smiling at the blond who look surprised. 

“How?” was all she got from the blond. 

“Lets see,” Lena started holding up fingers to go along with the number “One. You flew to my office on a bus, two you were having ‘coffee with kara when I called’ three, you where never in the same room and Supergirl, four, you and supergirl have she same scar over your eye, five you and Super-“ 

“Okay. Okay” Kara laughed, “I can’t believe you noticed all that Lena.” 

 

Lena just shrugged her shoulders and leaned into meet Kara’s lips with her own. No matter how many times they kissed, Kara always was the first one to start melting into the kiss losing all sense of time. Lena deepened the kiss and used her tongue of ask for further permission. Kara granted the request parting her lips to give Lena full access. 

 

Kara picked Lena up and wrapped Lena’s legs around her own waist moving them through the room in the direction of the bed. When Kara felt the bed hit her knees, she pulled away from the kiss and looked Lena in the eyes. Lena gave a slight nod and immediately, Kara’s lips where back crashing together. Kara started to lower Lena onto the bed slipping her hand under the shirt Lena wore, feeling the skin contact, Lena unintentionally moaned driving Kara crazy. 

 

This was what Lena wanted. She wanted to enjoy the time she had with Kara as much as she could. 

 

Kara was her home.


End file.
